Ai wa fushigi da ne?
by steven watemaker
Summary: My first Fanfiction novel... It will be subject to many chapter additions so please stay tuned. Love sure moves in mysterious ways, will magic and love be enough to bring four young people together? Pairings:SakuraXShaoran TomoyoXEriol Please R
1. Sakura

**Ai wa Fushigi da ne? (Isn't love mysterious)  
Steven Watemaker**

NOTES: If, in any case, you doubt my very existence with the writing of this fic, you are terribly, terribly wrong! Also, I would like to skip the part about not owning this show, mainly because of the name: Fan Fiction: It is supposed to be that way (sheesh)

It was a terribly rainy day. Kinimoto Sakura did absolutely nothing that afternoon, except of course to look out the window and wonder when the rain will stop. The rain started around an hour ago, and has never stopped since. And all Sakura could think about was the rain. But from out of the blue, something distracted her from her thoughts of the downpour. Someone. His smile, his chestnut hair. From out of the blue, all she could think about, apart from the rain, was Li Shaoran.

The grim reality struck her. Indeed, She was thinking about him. She shook her head, trying to free herself from thoughts of him. But the more she tried, the more indelible Li's smile became.

Even in her sleep, all she could think of was Li Shaoran. Thoughts of him rummaged through her head... She was longing, longing to see him, hold him... "Shaoran...Shaoran...Shaoran..."

Then, a distant dream, She dreamt that she was hovering, flying over the town of Tomoeda, and hand in hand with her, was (do I really need to say it?)

Unknown to her, miles away, in an island known to many as Hong Kong, Li shaoran woke with a start. A single, indelible thought imprinted into his brain. A girl... "Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..."

"I must see her!"

Yes, two lovers longing to see each other. But the barriers of land and sea may be too much for the young magicians. But always remember, dear reader, In magic, the incomprehensible is real.  
The phone rang. Shaoran answered it. "I understand" He replied at the cryptic call.

The next day was sunny in the quiet town of Tomoeda. Sakura checked the almighty whiteboard in the house to see what chores are to do in that lovely, sunday morning.

Touya-Work Fujitaka-Work Sakura-Dinner, cleaning up

So, the boys of the house are at work. And Sakura, without a choice as what next to do,started to clean the house.

The phone rang.

"Kinimoto residence" said Sakura over the reciever. A soft, sweet voice is to be heard on the other side of the line. It was Daidouji Tomoyo.  
"Oh hello Tomoyo!" remarked Sakura as she heard her best friend on the line.  
"Hey Sakura,are you free today?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Only after I finish my chores" said Sakura, apparently frustrated on what she had to do.  
"Well, do you mind If I go over there to help you"  
"It's all right"  
"well then, see you later. bye"  
The reciever was shoved back to its cradle. Needless to say, She hung up.

The doorbell rung a few minutes later. As expected, When Sakura opened the door, Tomoyo was there, carrying a basket in hand and two people with her. No, it wasn't her bodyguards. They were two boys. In tomoyo's left was Hiiragizawa Eriol, and to her right, Li Shaoran.

"Oh" said Sakura. "I see you have brought Eriol-kun and Shaoran". Li actually blushed when he heard this. "But, I don't understand, how did you get them to come here? I mean, Eriol-kun's from England, and Shaoran is from Hong Kong"

"Well, It is pretty easy."Reported Eriol. "Last night,the phone rang, and I heard Tomoyo on the other line. We talked for a while, then I decided I'd come here. It was pretty boring in England..."

"Then all of a sudden, Eriol was in front of my house, waving at me through the window" Said Tomoyo.

"And what about Li?" asked Sakura. Shaoran was very red by now, apparently staring and looking away from Sakura from time to time.

"Well, I called him" said Tomoyo "And arranged for Eriol to send him here"

"Yes. But why?" asked Sakura.

"Silly! You have forgotten! It's April 1st!"said them all. They simultaneously bowed and said "Otanjobi Omedeto Gozaimasu!" (A/N: Okay, From what I know, Sakura's b-day is April 1st. Please feel free to correct me. )

"What?" Sakura was bewildered.

"Of course, silly.." said Tomoyo  
"You didn't really forget it, did you?" asked Li  
"Of course!" Remarked Eriol.

"Hehehe" laughed sakura, a large sweatdrop in her head...


	2. Tomoyo

Chapter 2 

A sunny april morning... The three guests of the Kinomoto residence entered the living room.  
"I'll go get some tea." Said Sakura. Her guests just smiled.  
In her way to the Kitchen, she ran into her room. She shut the door behind her, her face red, dripping with sweat, and panting profusely.  
"What's wrong?" asked Kero.  
"He's Here"  
"Who's here"  
"SYAORAN"  
"I thought he's in Hong Kong"  
"He was"  
"Wow, you're really red"  
"Stop it, Kero!" barked sakura, her face scarlet...

Footsteps were heard. The door was opened. Sakura's mouth was agape, bracing herself as what to come next. The person who opened the door was Tomoyo.

"Sakura, What's wrong?" The concerned friend asked Sakura.  
"What makes you say that"  
"You have been acting really strange today. First of all, you forgot it was your birthday today. Then you greet Eriol and Li without even showing how you miss them." Tomoyo looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. And there was silence.

Sakura just looked away. Kero was silent. Everything seemed to stop.

"Syaoran..."

Tomoyo gave an uneasy smile and took Sakura in her arms. Sakura continued, tears flowing down her now pallid cheecks. "I have been thinking about him latey. I have been longing to see him. I want to say I love him!"

Tomoyo stroke Sakura's chesnut hair. "Don't cry"  
"I'm not crying." sobbed Sakura.  
"Then why are tears flowing out your eyes? If something caught your eye, why then are you sobbing"  
Sakura's tears flowed down even more, and She held Tomoyo tighter in her arms.

Well, after around a minute, Tomoyo succeeded in stopping Sakura's crying. They both went downstairs, and found the two already having tea.

"That's strange, who served you tea?"

The answer came strolling out the Kitchen: Kinimoto Touya.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had work."  
"I did. Is it bad to go check on you from time to time? Which reminds me, you forgot to give your guests some tea, monster."  
"I-AM-NOT-A-MONSTER!" yelled Sakura  
"Hey" said Touya, putting a hand on Sakura's head. "Not because you turned a year older doesn't mean you can yell at me now."  
There was a pause.  
"By the way," he continued, "Why is that brat there?" He was referring to Syaoran.  
"He's not a brat" said Sakura. Incidentally, she was in sync with Syaoran, who said "I'm not a brat". Both ended up with their faces glowing crimson. Tomoyo and Eriol just stared and laughed.

"Whatever" said Touya, checking his watch. "I'm going to go now, bye!" he went out and shut the door.

The next five minutes they spent eating cake. Kero came down to get his share, which was much bigger than the other slices. After a while, Tomoyo said something.

"Eriol, I feel a little dizzy." She said so in a very soft voice. Then She leaned on Eriol's shoulder, the latter stroking her magnificent, Jet-black hair.

"N-N-NANDESUKA?" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran.  
Hiiragizawa just smiled. "We forgot to tell you something", still stroking Tomoyo's hair.

"Tomoyo, how long have you been hiding this from me?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise!" said Tomoyo. her eyes still closed...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Sorry, case of the writer's block... I promise the next chapter's gonna be better!


	3. Syaoran

**Note: Sorry to keep you guys waiting, case of the writer's block... thanks to all those who reviewed. Let's get on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

* * *

The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" sid Sakura.  
When she opened the door, a loud bang was heard and confetti rained down on her. Well, it was from Chiharu and Yamazaki, who bowed and greeted Sakura aHappy Birthday.  
Sakura was still startled as to what happened. "C-Come in" was all she could say. The two new guests of the Kinimoto residence marched towards the living room, where Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were seated.  
"Oh, So Hiiragizawa-Kun and Li-Kun came here as well" said Chiharu, apparently suprised to see Eriol and Li in the house.  
Yamazaki simply said "Hello Guys!"  
Eriol and Li smiled. Apparently, Tomoyo had sat up again, ang was drinking another cup of tea.  
"I'm sorry, we kind of ate all the cake already" said Sakura. In actuality, Kero ate most of the cake.  
"Oh that's all right" said Chiharu. "We just came here to give you these." She handed a box to Sakura; Yamazaki did the same.  
"Which reminds me" said Tomoyo. "Here you go, Sakura" taking out a few boxes from her basket. "This one's from Eriol" giving her a blue box; "This one's from Li", handing her a red box; and the last one, which was obviously Tomoyo's, was one, big yellow box.  
"You shouldn't have!" said Sakura, another sweatdrop behind her head.  
Yamazaki Started speaking.  
"A-hem" he began. "Did you know that people greet each other Happy Birthday because there was once a rich man named Birthday?" Chiharu and Tomoyo knew perfectly that Yamazaki was lying. But Syaoran and Sakura were amazed at the fact. Dumbfounded and even nodding as Yamazaki explained how Birthday visited every newborn child in his town.  
"Yes" said Eriol. "And when Birthday died, everybody wanted to cherish his memory by giving presents to people who are a year older, and greeting them Happy Birthday.  
"Wow Eriol-kun, how did you know that?" asked Yamazaki. "I think Birthday was a very great person, don't you think"  
"I agree" said Eriol.  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Chiharu are giggling. Mainly because that their sweethearts are telling lies to another groupof sweethearts, who seem to be very attentive of the big, fat, juicy lie.  
"Stop lying, you two!" said Tomoyo and Chiharu at the same time.  
"It was all..." said Sakura. "Just a lie?" continued Syaoran.

"Well, why don't you open your presents already?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Un!" sakura nodded.  
She opened Eriol's present first.

"Wow! a teddy bear!" she exclaimed when she extracted a stuffed bear from inside a box. The young Clow Reed smiled at the beaming Sakura.

"A story book?" asked Sakura when she opened Yamazaki's present. Yamazaki was proud of his little gift and started. "Did you know that...". Chiharu had to shut him up by shoving her fist into Yamazaki's hand so that no more made up stories came out of it.

"You shouldn't have Chiharu!" said Sakura as she opened a necklace from Chiharu's present. It was plain, buthad an impressive blue pendant. "What are friends for, anyway?"replied Chiharu. Sakura lookedso happy when she put the necklace around her neck (of course!). "Youlook socute Sakura!" exclaimed Tomoyo, who seems to be holding a video camera in her hand. Syaoran was very red. Sakura was going for Li's present, and the young man from Hong Kong turned even Redder.

Inside Syaoran's present was a doll. Handmade, and made to look like Sakura. "Is this... me?" asked Sakura. Li nodded. "And did you domake this yourself?" Said Sakura, looking back at the well-made doll. Beet red, Syaoran looked away, and said, "Yes...". Without warning though, Sakurahugged Syaoran. Syaoran felthis heart beat faster, and felt a familiar warmth growing inside him as he felt Sakura's body against her. Reluctantly, Syaoran wrapped his armsaroundSakura's waist. "Thanks Syaoran" said Sakura as she pulled away. Sakura, still blushing, returned to thelast, unopened gift: Tomoyo's.

You may pretty well guess what Tomoyo had given Sakura. Of couse, it was another dress. Tomoyo was almost estatic, and were alreadyshedding tears of joy when Sakura pulled out a pink blouse and a lightskirt, with a tapering design at the back.There were frills in the Skirt, and elaborate decorationon the long sleeves.There was also ahat, and ablue satinribbon. It seemed like Tomoyo put a lot of effort in making this dress.(I'll let you decide how it looked like )

"Why don't you try it on? I think it would look great with the necklace I gave." suggested Chiharu.

"R-right"replied Sakura, withareally big swetdrop on the back of her head. Sakura went up to her room. "Wow that's a pretty nice dress" said Kero. "Did Tomoyo make it for you?" he asked as Sakura was putting on the said garment. Sakura, however was deep in thought. Apart from how she would thank Tomoyo for her lovely present, a notion was brewing in the back of her mind: "I hope Syaoran notices me"

She went downstairs, and immediately, all her guests were stunned the dulcit beauty of Kinomoto Sakura highlighted by Tomoyo's wonderfully designed (and crafted) outfit. But none wes more ecstatic than Tomoyo, who started using her video camera to capture every single angle of Sakuraimaginable. "Thanks Tomoyo" said Sakuraas she hugged her just like what she did with Syaoran. "Don't mention it, Sakura. It brings me joy whenever you put on my creations".repliedTomoyo. Tomoyo beamed at Eriol, and Eriol returned the gesture.

"y-you look great, Sakura" said Syaoran. "Thanks" said Sakura.both were red.

* * *

**Well, what do you think will happen next? Prepare yourself for the next chapters... And thank you to all who reviewed... Ciao!**


	4. Eriol

Chapter 4

The festivities were over by the afternoon. Chiharu and Yamazaki were the first to go, and Tomoyo said they better prepare sending Syaoran and Eriol backwhere they came from. (It was a schoolday the following day, you know)

And so, the three guests said their goodbyes, and they parted ways. On the way home, Tomoyo whispered sadly to Eriol, "She didn't have the chance." Eriol nodded, then replied, "Neither did he", catching a glimpse of Syaoran, whose head was to the floor, a sad look in his eyes as he dragged his feet. Every step he took took him farther from Sakura, the one he loves.

Meanwhile, Sakura entered her room, and closed the door behind her. Kero could feel that she was sad. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura said nothing. She sat down on the floor, put her knees closer to her chest, bowe her head, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears flowed down from her Emerald eyes as she said to herself over and over again:"I didn't have a chance"...

Her sorrow did not stop even until Touya and Fujitaka arrived that night. They had a little get together, but Touya couldn't help but notice that Sakura was down at the doldrums. "something bugging you?" he asked Sakura with probing eyes.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" exclaimed Sakura, forcing a smile on her face. But we all know that deep inside, her heart is bleeding.

Things didn't seem to get even better the day after. At school, both Sakura and Tomoyo were very depressed. Their friends took notice, and tried to cheer them up, but still, the girls had a firm conviction that they were all right. "Everything is fine" was what they always said.

Eriol was very lonely in England. Syaoran was depressed in Hong Kong. It is as if Storm Clouds have been gathering upon the four of them. Storm clouds that eventually gave rain... A rain of tears.

Solace came for Tomoyo whenever they staged elaborate "adventures" using the create card. But then, whenever Sakura would think of Syaoran, she cried in Tomoyo's arms, who is also sad about the absence of Eriol.

But believe me, dear reader, that Clouds do not hover aboveus for eternity. No winter lasts forever, no spring skips its turn...

The sun peeked out a little bit around the end of April. Tomoyo was in her room, sewing another costume for Sakura. She heard a voice.

"How are you today?"

The voice sounded familiar... Tomoyo wheeled and saw Hiiragizawa Eriol, leaning against her bedroom wall.

Tomoyo, a sudden gush of emotion flowing within her, suddenly ran into his direction, jumped and hugged him in midair. This sent the lovebirds airborne, making them crash down into the oriental carpeting of Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo was above Eriol, and at the moment of their descent send a cascade of Ebony hair flowing down into Eriols face, who gave her a smile.

Tomoyo was speechless, but Eriol knew a way for them to express their true feelings without the use of words. He stood up, took Tomoyo in his arms, put a hand on her soft, black hair, and pressed his lips against her's, locking her in a passionate kiss.

After a few moments after that passionate encounter, Tomoyo was lying down, her head against Eriol's lap. Eriol was stroking her hair.

"You know," she said to Eriol, "I wish I could just come to England, so You don't have to come al the way here."

Eriol had been contemplating on how to reunite Sakura with Syaoran when he heard this. A flash of inspiration struck him, and he had a sudden Idea. Utter brilliance.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo.

Eriol simply smiled. "Tomoyo, you are a genius!" 


	5. Maki

Sorry for the late addition... Now, we last saw Eriol having a brilliant Idea to bring Sakura and Syaoran together...Now, what do you think will happen next?

**Chapter 5**

"Sakura!" snapped Tomoyo... Sakura was in amother depressed state that fine May day... The last day of classes. Sakura recieved her report card, and in spite of her incredibly great marks, she was sad. Desperately missing him, the burning emptiness shook her heart like a great earthquake.

"Earth to Sakura!" said Tomoyo, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. Sakura snapped from her trance, startled. "Oh" she forced a smile, "What's up?"

Tomoyo could still remember that warm night that came before that day. A phone call. A sweet voice. A suggestion. "Eriol's got a plan" She thought. "But What?". She debated within herself, and sought a conclusion. "He's got something up his sleeve"..."And because I love him, I must trust him."

"Tomoyo!" said Sakura, now smiling very cheerfuly, "What were youabout to say?" Tomoyo felt a warmth spreading throughout her body as she saw Sakura's smile. Somehow, Sakura's smile must be because, unconciously, the events to take place that afternoon will lead her straight to Syaoran.

Syaoran... Syaoran... Syaoran... Sakura had been dreaming about him. And as she should know by now, She sees the future through her dreams. That fact had kept her a little more cheerful these days.

But what is this mysterious plot that Eriol had forged?

"I was thinking of going to Maki's store later" said Tomoyo. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled. "everything according to Eriol's plan" she thought.

The store called Twin Bells was run by a woman named Maki. It was very popular with the students at Tomoeda, and now, it was the stage for the turn of events for this story...

The door opened. Maki greeted her two new customers: Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Well, we just want to look around. That's all!" replied Tomoyo.

"Oh" said Maki. "I have some new stuffed toys here if you want"

"Sure!" replied Sakura and Tomoyo.

Maki lead them to the far end of the shop, where there was a shelf lined with teddy bears and stuffed toys and other cute stuff. Sakura took a cute stuffed rabbit from the highest shelf, while Tomoyo settled for a small, sheep-like toy.

"I'll treat you!" said Tomoyo, beaming.

"No, no thanks. I had my allowance today, so I guess I'll pay for this myself." replied Sakura.

"But I insist... Besides, you may want to save that money for something special to come..."

"Okay"

Tomoyo paid both the stuffed toys with a wide grin on her face. "All according to Eriol's Plan" she said to herself.

"Would you like to draw in our lottery?" said Maki.

"What?"

"We have a lottery this month. And today's the last day for the draw!"

"Really?" asked Tomoyo. "What's the prize?"

Maki simply smiled. "It's a secret."

"Sakura, why don't you draw? You won a lottery last time, remember? And you went to Hong Kong. Let's see what happens now" remarked Tomoyo.

"Sure" said Sakura. In the center of the shop was a box. Maki explained that there are balls inside of that box. The color of the box denotes the prize. Sakura plunged her hand into the innards of the box, and suddenly felt something: a chill of some sort. She sensed Some powerful magic within the box. "Clow Reed?" she said to herself.Sakura took a ball into her hand, and extracted it. The ball was color gold.

Confetti rained down on Sakura. She won something, but What?

Maki turned to Sakura. "Congratulations! You won the grand Prize!"

Tomoyo was ecstatic "Really? I'm so happy for you, Sakura!" She said, Hugging her.

"What's the prize?" asked Sakura.

"Let's see..."replied Maki, checking a notebook on her desk. "The grand prize is a trip for four..."

"To where?"

"To England!"

"What?" asked Sakura. "England?"

Maki nodded.

Tomoyo was elated. "So this is Eriol's plan!" she mused to herself.

Back at home, Sakura prepared dinner, and told Kero about everything.

"Isn't England where Eriol lives?" Kero asked.

"Yeah. Strange, I kind of sensedhis precense when I took out the box"

Touya and Fujitaka came home a few hours later, Yukitou came along with them. Sakura decided to tell everyone what happened.

"So" said Fujitaka, "Who do you want to come?"

"Well, I was thinking of you and Toya, and possibly Tomoyo."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I have a major excavation at the site" replied Fujitaka. "But you could Ask Yukitou"

Sakura looked at Yukitou. "Sure! I'll come with you..." said Yukitou.

"Great!" remarked Sakura.

Back at the Daidouji mansion, Tomoyo recieved a phone call from Sakura that included details on the trip. When Tomoyo hung up, she sat by her windowsill, staring at the moon, and admiring Eriol's brilliance. But something was bugging the back of her head. "Where does Syaoran fit into all of this?"

Miles away, in an island called Hong Kong, Li Syaoran pulled out a red piece of paper in a lottery draw. It was the grand prize. A tripto another Island... called England.

* * *

Sorry for the very crappy chapter! Promise I'll make the next one much better... Thanks to all those who reviewed! And please, keep the Reviews coming! 


	6. Clow

Hiiragizawa Eriol sat in his enormous red chair in his home in England. He drank a cup of tea, and contemplated on the things that are about to take place in the next few days. 

He took another sip from the cup. "Kinimoto Sakura, her powers have grown exponentially ever since she transformed all my cards into Sakura cards. She even managed to create one card herself" He took another sip.

"Does that bother you?" asked a red-haired woman who entered the room. "I mean, will that interfere with your plans?"

"I don't think it will" replied Eriol, draining his teacup completely. "I am Clow Reed, am I not?"... Eriol smiled smugly, then silently took a key out from his pocket. The key was color gold, and it had an ornament: In the shape of a sun. He stood up, and held the key in his palm, He gave a sentimental sigh, then he began...

"Oh Key that conceals the powers of darkness, reveal your true nature to me, I command you, by my power, Release!"

The Key took on a form of a staff, A giant golden sun shone at its very top. Eriol continued.

"Return to your true forms... Spinner sun... Ruby moon"...

"It's time..."

Chapter 6

A fine June day it was. Just fine for great activities like, going on a plane trip! Yes, It was the day of the departure of the four people chosenfor a trip to England. Namely, Kinimoto Sakura, Kinimoto Touya, Daidouji Tomoyo, and Tsukishiro Yukitou...

The plane left the Airport at noon, and was flying nonstop to London... Tomoyo knew exactly what would happen next, for she got all the details from the travel agent

XXflashbackXX

"Um, excuse me..." said Tomoyo at the person who was at the counter. The person turned andrevealed a bespectacled boy, with dark gray hair and a charming smile. Tomoyo knew this boy: His name was Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
"Eriol! What are you doing here"  
"I'm just here to help a pretty lady like you with a trip to England"  
Tomoyo blushed. Eriol gave her a pamphlet, and disappeared...

XX End flashback XX

"Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, seated at the window of the plane, "What's wrong? You're awfully silent"  
"Oh, It's nothing" said Tomoyo, blushing. "I was just thinking about something, that's all"

A stewardess approached Touya and Yukitou's seats...

"Excuse me, what would you like to have for lunch?" said the stewardess, handing them a menu.

"I'll have this" said Touya, pointing at a succulent-looking dish in the menu.

"Very nice Choice, Sir! And you?" She asked Yukitou, who was deep in thought.

"Oh, yes! I'll have this and this and this..." Said Yukitou...

The stewardess simply grew a large sweatdrop on her face and said "S-sure"...

A plane touched down on an airport near london. A chesnut-haired boy emerged from the airport accompanied by a black-haired girl.

"Syaoran" said the girl... "I'm hungry"

"What? What do you mean, Mei Ling? You just ate a few hours ago!" said Syaoran, checking a pamphlet in his hands. "As soon as we get to the hotel, the sooner you will eat, okay"

They took a cab to the destination pointed out on the pamphlet, which led them to the suburbs of london. Up a small hill lay a large house... Syaoran paid the fare and took their luggage into the house.

"That's weird" said Mei Ling. "It doesn't look like a hotel at all"

Syaoran rang the doorbell, and thedoor was immediately opened by a person dressed in black, wearing spectacles. Yup, You've guessed it: Hiiragizawa Eriol...

"Clow Reed!" exclaimed Syaoran, taken aback... "What are you doing here?"

"Come on, Li... You know I don't like you calling me that..."

"Hey, isn't that that Hiiragizawa guy?" asked Mei Ling.

"Come inside, I'll explain everything", said Eriol

They were served tea by a red-haired woman, none other than Ms. Mizuki... Syaoran was again suprised...

"Miss Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, with Eriol."

"I orchestrated this little plan so we could have a little get together" said Eriol, sipping a cup of tea.

"Same old Eriol..." said Syaoran. "You really like playing games with people, don't you?"

"A little" replied Eriol. "Actually, it was all Tomoyo's Idea"

"Daidouji?" asked Mei Ling, confused. "How does she fit into all this?"

Eriol simply smiled.

Another cab pulled over in front of Eriol's house. Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya and Yukitou climbed out... But only Tomoyo knew the whole truth--that all of this was Eriol's plans. "Get ready for a shock, you guys" she said to herself as she rang the doorbell. Eriol immediately answered the door.

"Eriol?" said Sakura, As taken aback as Syaoran was. "You're working in a hotel now?"

"Eriol laughed then shook his head. "Sakura, you're as clueless as ever..."

Touya bent down for a closer look at Hiiragzawa. "Watch it..."

Yukitou spread his wings around him and transformed into Yue. "Clow Reed! What are you doing here?"

"All will be explained" Eriol gestured the four to come in. Sakura was suprised to see mIss Mizuki standing next to the window, who gave her a gentle nod. But even more suprising were two other guests already seated in chairs: Mei Ling who beamed at Sakura, and Li Syaoran, who turned red and said "H-Hi!"

Sakura ran and Hugged Syaoran... She savored his warmth, and said "I missed you Syaoran!"

Touya bent down at the embracing lovers and glared at Syaoran... "Watch it..."

Kero emerged from Sakura's bag and gave the place a gentle whiff. He saw something at the corner of his eye and spun around... It was spinner...

"Hello there Kero..." said Spiniel casually. "WHY YOU!" said Kero, and they both punched each other while floating in midair.

"I guess we are all here now..." said Eriol as he looked at the scene. Touya was conversing with Ms. Mizuki, Yukitou and Kero were talking with spiniel and Akizuki, Sakura was with Syaoran and Mei Ling... But where's Tomoyo?

Eriol felt two ahnds cover his eyes from behind. "Guess who!" cried someone from behind him.

Eriol simply smiled and said "Tomoyo". The hands released his eyes, He spun around and saw Tomoyo, pouting. "How did you know it was me?" asked Tomoyo, trying to be cute for Eriol.

Eriol replied. "I'm a powerful magician, after all" and he took Tomoyo in his arms...

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned for their adventures in England! Plus, there's a blue button below this text, please press it so that the next chapter will appear very soon... hehehe 


	7. Meiling

Chapter 7

"Everyone gather around" said Eriol, who was seated near the fireplace. Supper had just ended and they were all sleepy. Travelling half a world away gives you a really nasty jetlag, you know...

The warmth of the fire quickly spread to the guests, and further elevated their state of drowsiness.

"Okay... I see you are all sleepy now" Eriol continued. "We shall now draw lots for the room arrangements." He paused ang recieved an assuring nod from his audience that they are still sober enough to listen (and understand)

"Each room only has one bed. And only two people can sleep in one bed"

Again, the guests nodded.

"So, here we go." He put his hand inside a box and retrieved a piece of paper. He did so again and so the first pair was chosen...

The first pair is... "Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran!"

Everyone glared at the two... Sitting near each other, flabberghasted at the announcement.They looked at Eriol, incredilous. They were met by Hiiragizawa's smug smile. Well, you may know what kind of reaction Touya had. He inched closer to Syaoran and said: "If you lay a hand on Sakura, You're dead!"

Sakura simply waved at him and said :"It's all right. Nothing will happen to me."

Touya simply glowered and went back to his original position next to Yukito.

The next pair is: "Tsukishiro Yukito and Kinomoto Touya!"

Well, no suprise in that. Yukito simply smiled at Touya and gave him a reassuring pat on the back "She'll be fine"

And the last pair would be: "Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Meiling"

Meiling hugged Tomoyo in the same manner as Tomoyo would be excited with Sakura. Let's just say she had a dose of her own medicine.

Syaoran yawned and Eriol took it as a sign. "Okay. Your room is upstairs, at the very end of the corridor." Sakura and Syaoran nodded, and proceeded to their room. Syaoran was even too sleepy to notice that Touya had been glaring at him. Sakura opened the door, and both entered the room.

The room was color blue. With plush oriental carpeting covering the floor. There was a balcony that was separated from the room by glass double doors. There was a dainty bedsine table with a small lampshade and a vase containing two red roses. The main focal point of the room was a king sized four-poster bed with satin sheets. Syaoran looked at it for a second and motioned to Sakura.

"Sakura, I-i..."

"Yes?"

"I--"

"Oh my! Syaoran! You're red. Do you have a fever or something?"

"I DON'T HAVE A FEVER!" Syaoran shouted. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and whispered. "S-sorry"

"it's all right" said Sakura, whowas red herself. "What was that you were about to say?"

"Well" began Syaoran. "I think I should sleep in the floor."

"Huh? How come?"

"You know, we don't want any miracles to happen, do we?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know..." said Syaoran, looking away...

"I don't understand..." Said Sakura, putting her finger in her chin in thought. "Some people say miracles are great things. Of course I want a miracle to happen."

Syaoran turned scarlet when he heard this. Apparently, Sakura didn't understand a word he said. He simply smiled at Sakura and thought "She's so naive..."

Syaoran could now notice that Sakura's green orbs where looking at his. She dropped her gaze, then said "Syaoran, do you remember what I told you? About how I feel about you?"

Syaoran's heart was racing. "O-Of course!" he remarked. Sakura inched closer,making him fall over into the bed. Then, Sakura inched even closer, not breaking her trance. Then, she snaked her arms around Syaorans waist and pressed her lips against his.

When they broke apart, Syaoran gasped for breath. "listen, Sakura... I don't think it was the right time to do that."

Sakura sat at the edge of the bed, her back toward Li. "I'm sorry."

Syaoran simply smiled and moved closer to Sakura. The former took the latter in his arms. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all" As he pulled her body tighter around his.

Sakura blushed at Syaoran's sentiment, and closed her eyes. They stayed like that, not moving and their thoughts just centered around each other for a few minutes.

Unbeknownst to them, two imsomniacs was peeping through a crack in the door, equipped with a video camera. They were none other than Tomoyo and Meiling.

Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at the door. He saw something poking out of the door. "Hey, that looks like... A video Camera!"

Sakura and Syaoran simultaneously jumped out of the bed and marched over to the door.

"What on earth are you doing?" Asked Sakura when she saw Tomoyo and Meiling peeping at the supposed things she and Syaoran were doing.

"We just wanted to see an expression of love" said Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling. Meiling nodded to her notion.

Sakura and Syaoran just stood at the door, speechless.

"You now what?" said Syaoran. "We shouldn't let them show that to yoyur brother." Sakura agreed.

"Well," Said Tomoyo, "That wasn't our original idea, but, that's brilliant!"

The two spies ran down the corridor into Touya and Yukito's room, with the two lovers following close behind them.

But when they arrived, it was too late... 


	8. Two tales of love

I finally forced myself to write the next chapter of this story... I'm really lazy and all.  
If I owned Card Captor Sakura, I would be rich by now (which I am not) 

Next Chapter

They were too late...

Touya and Yukito had already fallen asleep when the connivers capturing the lovers in video had gotten to the room. And finally, Sakura caught up with her best friend.

Tomoyo promptly bowed and apologized

"I'm sorry Sakura, we were just playing"

Meiling nodded.

Sakura simply smiled.

"Is there anything we can do to make it up to you guys?"

Syaoran yawned. "Well, for starters you could simply let us sleep" Sakura continued "Well, and please don't show that to my brother, okay?"

The two connivers bowed and said their goodnights.

Back inside the room, Sakura and Syaoran went back to bed and simply collapsed on it. It was a really tiring night for both of them, so they settled under the satin sheets, closed the lights and slept. For Sakura, it was the longest night of her life... Little did she know, that the same sensation of being close to Syaoran was going to be repeated again...

"Sakura" said Syaoran. Sakura turned to face him.

"I love you" He smiled and took her in her arms.

And this was how the two fell asleep.

But across the corridor of the manor, a certain Tomoyo Daidouji still could not find the bliss of sleep. Her companion, Meiling, had already succumbed to the land of dreams yet she was still awake; longing for something that she too did not know.

A silent teardrop fell down her face as she sat in bed.

"Don't cry" said a voice. Tomoyo looked up and marveled at the man who was standing beside her: Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"I-I'm not crying" said Tomoyo, wiping her tears away. "Something just caught my eyes, that's all"

Eriol smiled and offered his hand. Tomoyo took it, and they exited the room, leaving Meiling to her own devices.

They descended into the foyer and sat in the enoumous red chair near the fireplace. Well, actually, Tomoyo sat on Eriol's lap, her head resting in her chest... His hand stroking her marvelous raven hair.

"I envy Sakura and Syaoran" said Tomoyo.

"How come?"

"Because they really love each other."

Eriol was taken aback by this, and then he said "Don't you love me? Don't I love you?"

Tomoyo gazed at Eriol's eyes; his glasses catching a glint from the fire.

"I was waiting for you to say that."

Eriol then took Tomoyo in his arms and closed his eyes. "There are some things in this world even I cannot explain. Magic cannot comprehend it, yet the human heart craves for it". He paused. "It's something that we call love, just like the feeling I feel for you."

They fell asleep in that chair, in each other's arms. Miss Mizuki came over as the fires died and gave them a blanket to keep them warm. She looked at them for a while, smiled, and exited the room.

Eriol awoke at dawn and carried his beloved to bed. He tucked her in, then stroke her hair once more. "Pleasant dreams, my Tomoyo"

Morning came, and the bright English sunshine woke Sakura up. He head was propped against Syaoran's lap, and the first thing she ever saw on that day was him... Looking at him with his warm brown eyes, and his hand gently stroking her hair.

"Good morning" he said. Sakura smiled and sat upright. She took another gaze at Syaoran and blushed.

Someone knocked at the door. Syaoran went to the door and opened it. On the other side was Yukito.

"Had a nice night?" He asked. Both of them nodded.

"well," said Yukito, "Breakfast is ready. You may want to come down before the meal gets cold..."

"Thanks, we'll be coming down right away" Sakura said.

They did godown into the Foyer, then took a right towards the dining room. Eriol was seated in the head of the table, Kero and Spiniel seated at the table itself, devouring a pretty large piece of cake (actually, Kero was doing all the eating and spiniel was watching him saying stuff like "greedy glutton")

Touya and Yukito sat together, and Akizuki was next to Yukito. Touya glared at Syaoran for a moment then greeted Sakura, "Good Morning, monster"

"I-AM-NOT-A-MONSTER!" Sakura yelled in front of everyone, before she knew it, Everyone was looking at her, and her face was red with embarassment.

"Aww..." continued Touya "The monster's red!" he said while laughing...

sakura ignored him and asked Eriol where Tomoyo and Meiling were.

"They're still asleep" said Eriol.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and giggled.

* * *

Okay, please wait for the next chappie! And also press the blue button below so I could be motivated to write more! (my readers are my muses of inspiration, you know) 


	9. An unexpected turn

Notes: Sorry for the late addition, and basically, I'm nearer to Japan than England, so I may miss a few details... Oh, and by the way, I'm a guy, so my fashion sense may suck...

Chapter 8: An unexpexted turn

"Today we will be having a tour of London" said Eriol, shortly after breakfast. So they all went upstairs to change. Sakura wore a loose, red blouse and a yellow pleated mimi skirt while Syaoran on the other hand went for a matching beige polo and pants. Touya wore a gray shirt in contrast with Yukito's white polo and blue jeans. Tomoyo had a long green shirt with her, matched by a blue long-sleeved shirt,her hair tied in a long, raven ponytail. Her companion, Eriol wore a black trench coat and slacks. Meiling wore a chinese-style blouse and a pair of knee length pants... Miss Mizuki decided to stay and guard the house with Akizuki and Spiniel... Kero? He's in Sakura's backpack, don't worry...

Their first stop was the London eye, a very large ferris wheel (A/N: I'm not sure but I think it is the largest ferris wheel in the world). The gang waited in line for around a few minutes until they had one of the thirty-two carriages for themselves. When Sakura realised the sheer expanse of the ride they were about to take, she was reluctant to step into the glassed-in gondola. Syaoran apparently noticed it and offered his hand.

Sakura reached for it, her hands shaking. Her feet were trembling when she stepped into the carriages and watched the door being shut. Syaoran on the other hand simply whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be here"... Of course there was the glare from Touya, but soon, they all enjoyed the ride as the gondola gained altitude...

"Those are the Houses of Parliament" said Eriol, pointing at a few gothic structures. He also pointed out several structures such as Windsor castle, Westminister abbey, and Tower bridge, to name a few.

After the ride in the London eye, The party went straight to Buckingham palace just in time to witness the world-famous Changing of the guard. Sakura asked Touya about the tall hats the guards wore but instead, her question was answered by Eriol who said that it was simply a part of the Uniform of the guards (A/N: Don't sew if I'm wrong, please!)

They visited several attractions, including westminister abbey. Sakura was really scared to enter this place because of all the graves and stuff inside. But Syaoran was always by her side, holding her hand...

"His hand" thought Sakura, "It's so warm and comforting"... She smiled and forgot all of her worries...

Meanwhile Touya was keeping a close eye on the two. Finally, Yukitou just said "Touya, isn't it about time you realize that Sakura and Syaoran are a couple?"

"I-I just don't want anything to happen to her, that's all"

Yukitou smiled. "If you loved someone, would you do everything in your power to protect her?"

"O-Of course"

"Then everything's fine" Yukitou put his hands behind his head. "That Syaoran's gonna protect Sakura with his life"

Touya looked away and said to himself, "I hope he does"

The party arrived shortly after two o'clock, and they had a late lunch of english delicacies and tea.

"Well, since we have explored London this morning, I guess It's all right if you explored the mansion this afternoon" said Eriol

True enough, Sakura and Syaoran went exploring right after lunch. First all they found were broom closets, until they found a large ballroom. It was dark inside, and the curtains blocked out alol the sunlight. Syaoran had an idea, and decided to pull something off. He closed the door, and took out his sword.

"Fire! Come to my Aid!"

A flash of fire came, and illuminated the candle chandeliers.

"Sakura?"

Sakura wheeled and saw Syaoran looking at her with his brown eyes.

"May I ask a favor, from you?" asked Syaoran.

"Ask away!" said Sakura smiling.

There was something about her voice that made Syaoran's heart race and his face paint red.

"Can you make the song card sing a song for us?"

Instantly, Sakura knew what Syaoran had in mind.

"Oh key that conceals the powers of my star, reveal your true nature to me, I command you by my power, RELEASE!"

"SONG!"

The song card materialized and sang for the two. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they danced to the card's slow melodious song.

Soon, others came and heard the song. All came into the ballroom to dance. Yukitou with Akizuki, Touya with Miss Mizuki, Eriol with Tomoyo, and even Kero and Spiniel were dancing.

Soon, they all went out of the ballroom for tea.

That night, they had a party. Strangely,There was wine in the party and Sakura and Syaoran mistook it for water. Well, you should know what would have happened to them after bthey had drunk a few glasses of the stuff. Touya immediately ran towards them and took the glasses away from them.

"Hey!" He said. "You shouldn't be drinking this, you're still too young!"

"No, I'm not (hic!) I'm already sixteen! (hic!)" Said Sakura. It was true, they were already sixteen, but still they were well below the age line.

"You should let them rest" Said Eriol. Touya agreed and they made the two go back to their room.

Back in the room, Syaoran had a shower so that he could somehow understand most of the things that were going on. Then suddenly, the door opened, and Sakura came in.

"Sakura, don't come in yet!" said Syaoran, but apparently, Sakura was too drunk to listen.

"Sakura!"

Still nothing. Then Syaoran heard something light fall to the floor--Sakura's clothes.

"NO!" Said Syaoran, her face red as she stepped inside the Shower. Syaoran tried not to look at Sakura's form. Sakura then placed the stop over the drain and let all the water collect in the tub. Syaoran opened his eyes thinking it was just another hallucination. He was wrong.

Sakura was still there. She inched closer to him, and wrapped her arms against his bare back She could feel the warm water trivkling through her hair splash into his chest. Reluctantly, Syaoran returned the gesture.

Sakura's arms gently made their way into Syaoran's neck and she closed her eyes. She then kissed Syaoran. And both fell into their knees in utter bliss... Syaoran found himself lost in Sakura's arms, and finally gave in. The lapping warm water, the calm silence, Sakura's body next to him...

Finally, Syaoran wanted his reasoning back. He got both of them out of the tub, and dried them. Sakura had fallen asleep in her arms, so he had to change her into her nightshirt, and himself into his pyjamas.

He laid her down into their bed and tucked her under the blanket.

Syaoran sat upright and thought, "Why would she do that?"

He continued thinking until he fell asleep next to her.

XXX

Meanwhile, half a world away, there was a knock at the Kinomoto residence. Fujitaka answered it and found a woman named Li Ieran by the door.

They had tea and talked about their children, both of which are in England.

"Yes, I understand" said Fujitaka. "It's decided then"

Li Ieran shook hands with the archeaology professor.

"A pleasure doing business with you"

"This is not business, this is about our children"

"Yes I believe so. The arrangements are settled then?"

"Yes"

"Excellent" "We shall tell them when they return." 


	10. Secrets of the ballroom

**NOTE: **sorry for the extremely long delay... I've been really busy with school. So basically, here it is... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: secrets of the ballroom.

It was still dark and the sun has yet to come. Eriol stood inside the spacious ballroom. He heaved out a sigh as he recalled Tomoyo's words a few hours ago...

"Tomoyo... You would do that?" he said to himself... Hiiragizawa took a deep breath and then took out a key grom his pocket.

"Key that conceals the powers of darkness, reveal your true nature to me, I command you, by my power... release"

A staff materialized in his hand, a glistening golden sun atop it. He then walked around and waved the staff all over the room. When he was done with this, he left silently. When he was about to close the door, Spiniel was floating in midair, glaring at Eriol with a suspiscious look in his eyes. Eriol sim ply smiled and put his finger up his lip: "shhhh"  
Throughout his existence, spiniel always knew that Eriol is up to strange things and it is his job to help, not intervene. Unimpressed, the ebony creature moved on.

XXX

Sakura kinomoto had an unsettling feeling... She strained to calm down, but failed. She opened her eyes and sat bolt upright.

"Ohayou" said Syaoran, already dressed for the morning, seated at the couch facing the bed.

Sakura went out of bed immediately and went for Syaoran... He grabbed him by his back and buried her face in his chest.. She began crying.

"Ohh... Syaoran" she sobbed.

"What happened?"

"It-it was horrible. I dreamt that you and I... we... we well down a cliff and died!"

Syaoran patted Sakura's head. "all you have to do is to think that dreams are an inaccurate picture of reality"

"B-but.. I'm supposed to dream about things that are yet to happen"

"That would be nice" said Syaoran. "I would die next to you"

Sakura stopped crying and tried to make sense of Syaoran's twisted logic. There was silence for a while, which was cut by Kero talking in his sleep: "Strawberry cake..."

"You're probably right" said Sakura... breaking free of Syaoran. "I also had this dream that we had a bath together"

"That wasn't a dream... that was reality" said Syaoran.

"That was..." said Sakura, her face turning red "TRUE!"

"YOU STINKING PERVERT!" she slammed her fist into Syaoran, who was thrown airborne out the window (chibbi mode, of course).

"Nothing happened, don't worry" said Syaoran. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go down already" said Syaoran...

They went down to the dining area and was suprised to find that its sole occupant was Eriol, who was finishing up his breakfast.

"Good morning!" said Sakura enthustiastically. Eriol smiled and nodded.syaoran did the same and asked, "Where are the others?"

"Sakura's brother and Yue, err... I mean Yukitou are with Akizuki. They are in town. Miss Mizuki is at school, Meiling is still asleep and Tomoyo..." He looked away.

"Eriol!" Said Sakura, banging at the table. "Where's Tomoyo?"

Eriol sighed and led them to his room. Tomoyo lay asleep in a charming redwood four-poster. She was covered with a sheet and her breathing seemed to be labored.

Sakura brought her palm to Tomoyo's forhead. It was hot.

"Eriol--" Tomoyo whispered in her sleep.

"She has quite a fever" said Eriol.

"Can't you do something? You are Clow Reed after all" said Sakura.

"Even so" said Erol, bending down and caressing Tomoyo's raven locks. "My powers are terribly weak at the time. And there is very little magic can do". Syaoran nodded in approval.

"I'll do something." said Sakura, reaching fgor her key. Eriol simply sighed and said. "I created 53 cards and you created one. Tell me, how many cards can cure illnesses?"

Sakura was taken aback. She looked at Eriol, who was looking at Tomoyo.There was so much concern in his eyes. "Besides. Akizuki will be back with thge medicine real soon."

Syaoran and Sakura bowed, for they felt that Eriol wanted to be alone. To be alone with his Tomoyo...

They left. Eriol sat beside Tomoyo, his face close to he's. She was terribly warm, yet when Eriol touched her hand, it was frighteningly cold. Soon, tears ran down his cheecks and fell into Tomoyo's face...

"I'm-sorry"

XXX

Meanwhile Sakura was walking downstairs, waiting for Touya, Yukitou and Akizuki to return. Syaoran was inspecting the ballroom door for something about how it felt made him curious. He reached out his finger when a voice called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said spiniel in midair.

Sakura joined them. "Why?"

"Because I saw Eriol coming out of there this moning. What's he up to, I don't know."

"Let's take a look" said Syaoran. Sakura nodded.

"Oh well, suit yourselves" said Spiniel, drifting away...

"They entered the ballroom. It was dark, in fact, it was pitch black. Sakura went in first. Syaoran wanted to turn on the lights when he heard Sakura scream---

Sakura felt as if she had fallen off the edge of a cliff. Syaoran's hand was the only one that saved her from falling to her death.

"Are you alright?" said Syaoran.

"I'm-okay" said Sakura, blushing. But then the ground beneath Syaoran broke, which plunged them down into a cavern...

"WIND! COME TO MY AID!" yelled Syaoran. A breeze materialized below them and softened their fall. Syaoran made a tiny flame, which revealed where they were: They were in a cave.

"How did we get here?" asked Sakura, inching closer to Syaoran.

"Look, up there!" said Syaoran, and above them, they saw the unmistakable ceiling of the ballroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This is part of my update-all-polychap-fics-for-first-fanfic-anniversary project... As you can see, I rushed this to meet the deadline... 

Chapter 11:Recovery of the ill-fated

"It's cold" Sakura brought her arms closer to each other as she shivered in the cold of the cavern. Syaoran looked at her with a worried eye and took one of her hands. It was stone cold. And yet it started to grow warmer because of Syaoran's warmth transferring to her hand.

"Thanks" Sakura said, a blush appearing on her pallid cheeks. Syaoran simply smiled.

"Well, we'd have to get out of here" said Syaoran, looking above. The ballroom ceiling seemed half a mile away. Thoughts were racing through his head as he scrambled his brain to think of a way out.

"Oh Key that conceals the powers of my star, reveal your true nature to me. I command you, by my power, RELEASE!" Nothing happened.

"RELEASE!"

"RELEASE!"

"RELEASE!" Sakura continuously shouted. But the key will not turn into a staff...

"I think this cave is sealed magically." Syaoran said. "No spell can work inside this barrier."

"But what about that spell you did a while ago?"

Syaoran looked away. He didn't want to see Sakura to be scared and in pain right now. The truth is, it was only by some stroke of luck that his spell did work before they entered the magical barrier.

"Sakura, do you feel Clow Reed's presence in this cave?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

"But where is Eriol right now?" Syaoran asked again...

"Up-upstairs"

"Exactly. This means Eriol isn't behind this..."

Sakura was worried about Syaoran. She knew that he was trying to protect her and all, but he was afraid that he would be involved in something over his head.

"But, if Clow Reed has something to do with it, the Eriol must know something about this..." Sakura said.

"You're right. But he won't know that we are here, would he" Syaoran replied.

Sakura's heart was racing. And Syaoran knew it. Syaoran always knew that Sakura was easily scared. Syaoran held her close to him, making Sakura's heart beat even faster.

"Don't worry... Everything's going to be fine."

XXX

Rushed steps were echoing through the Hiiragizawa mansion. Akizuki was running as fast as her legs can take her... Upwards... towards Eriol's bedroom...

Three steps.. Two steps... One more step...

The door burst open leaving a panting Akizuki holding a small paper bag on her hand.

"Akizuki!" Eriol exclaimed. He stood up and took the bag from her hand. "Thank you very much."

He immediately extracted the contents of the paper bag and sure enough, it was medicine. He administered it quickly to Tomoyo, hoping for the best... Eriol hold her hand, praying that she would be all right. If all went well, she would start to recover soon. But there was this thought at the back of his head that he may never again see his Tomoyo.

10 minutes passed...

20 minutes passed...

30 minutes passed...

Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Eriol, holding her hand... A smile slowly crept into his face.

'Eriol" Tomoyo's voice was weak, but it was already a blessing to even hear her voice. Tomoyo tried to stand up, but Eriol stopped her.

"Don't exert yourself..." He said.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked. Eriol, obviously, had no idea.

Spiniel was drifting close by. "The last time I saw them, they were by the ballroom."

"Ballroom?" Eriol said to himself. His eyes widened as if there was something terribly, terribly wrong.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol remained silent in thought.

Hiiragizawa suddenly stood bolt upright, and ran out of the room. He dashed downstairs, and opened the door to the ballroom. And sure enough, thge cavbern was there. And at the bottom, was Syaoran and Sakura.

"Oy! Can you here me?" He shouted.

Syaoran and Sakura looked up to see Eriol above them. Syaoran waved his arm to signal that he was audible and they were okay. Sakura had already fallen unconscious because of nervousness and was resting on Syaoran's shoulders.

"Just wait a moment. I'll get you out of there!" he shouted...

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

I'll be ending this fic pretty soon, so tell me what you think... And... what surprsie awaits Syaoran and Sakura after their vacation ends?


	12. Chapter 12

Note: again, a very late update... dusty little fanfic here... **dusts fanfic**... anyway... hahaha... since this is the second to the last chapter, let's get this over with... yoush!

Extra Note: Fanfic writing has become... weird...

Chapter 12: Ai wa Fushigi da ne?

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Ling Yukito and Touya had a great time in England. But, as they say, all good things must come to an end... And so, they had to leave...

"Hmm..." Eriol pondered. "This wasn't part of my plan."

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, I didn't realize that I bought ONE-WAY tickets instead of two-way tickets. So basically, you can't get home."

A little out of character for a great magician... However, Tomoyo had an idea.

"Wow! I never imagined We'll be flying business class back home!" Sakura said looking out the airplane window.

"Pipe down, monster... you're gonna make the plane crash" Touya grumbled in the sofa. Yukito laughed.

"It's all thanks to Tomoyo." said Eriol. The raven-haired songstress blushed.

"Wait a minute." Syaoran said. "If this is all thanks to Daidouji... the this means... it's an orchestrated plot!"

"No duh?" Mei Ling said "Wasn't that obvious from the very beiginning?"

Eriol nodded. "It was Tomoyo's idea originally. I orchestrated the lottery, the plane tickets, the reservation, everything."

"But what I don't understand is what was the deal with the ballroom." Sakura said. "I mean, Clow Reed's precense was there but you weren't behind it... You were looking after Tomoyo."

Daidouji blushed yet again. Eriol explained. "I believe that would have something to do with my past life. It's a mysterious part of the manor and frankly I have no control over it."

They spent most of the afternoon talking and playing games. Kero, most of all, demonstrated his intense hatred of Spiniel as he wrestled with him to no end.

xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx

Kero and Spiniel were fighting over a cupcake. Akizuki was flirting with Touya, who ignored her. Yukito was asleep. So was Sakura in Syaoran's lap. Tomoyo and Meiling were sleeping together. Eriol was reading a book. Their trip lasted hours. Moonlight was pouring through the airplane window as they were nearing the shores of Japan. Eriol closed his eyes.

"This aura... Akin to Clow Reed's, and to Syaoran's... Perhaps, a member of the Li family?" He looked at Syaoran. On his lap still rested the head of Sakura. "I wonder... what's going to happen next to these two?"

Several minutes passed. Kero managed to stuff a relatively large piece of cake down his throat and fell asleep soon afterwards. Akizuki also, fell asleep. The only one awake now was Eriol. He was still pondering why he was feeling a Li member's aura when they are far from Hong Kong? Only one conclusion dawned to him: a Li was somewhere in Japan. And if was in Tomoeda, even he didn't know what to expect.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

The Woman closed her eyes. "I sense Clow Reed... My son... Your daughter"

"Oh really?" said the man who sat across her. "They're coming?"

"They're closer than you'd expect, Kinimoto" she said.

"My...my... Amazing!" said Fujitaka.

"You should be amazed at what our children are capable of." Ieran replied.

"Maybe I should."

XXX XXX XXX XXX

The airplane landed. The gang took two cabs to Tomoeda. The first carried Yukito, Touya, Akizuki and Meiling while the second carried Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran. It was already 10 in the evening.

Before long, they reached the Daidouji residence. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling got out. Syaoran wanted too, but for some reason, he wanted to stay with Sakura. In the Tsukishiro residence, Yukito, Akizuki, and Touya got out because they supposedly had some ahem business to accomplish. Finally, the cab reached the Kinimoto residence. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura, who came out and kissed him in the cheek. Syaoran opened the front door for Sakura when...

"LI SYAORAN!" came a voice.

"M-mother?" Syaoran stood flabberghasted at his mother staring right at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Dad.. What's going on?" Sakura asked her father.

"It's time." Ieran said.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

"It's not easy to say this," Ieran started. "But due to auspicious alignments of the sun and moon, which in effect, caused shifts in the powers of the five elements..." Fujitaka cut her off...

"Get to the chase, Mrs. Li"

Fine then. Li Ieran straightened her robe and finally declared.

"Li Syaoran... In order to instill pride into the Li clan, and to unite two powerrful magicians, you will..." She gazed at Sakura's eyes for a moment.

"You will marry Sakura Kinimoto."

"WHAT?" they screamed into the night. "Are you sure?"

Ieran and Fujitaka remained silent for a while before saying "Yes. We are sure."

Ai wa fushigi da ne... Isn't love mysterious?


End file.
